Between Jobs
by nyc2dragon
Summary: After being foiled again by Kim Possible, Shego takes a break, and hides out in a small town in Nebraska. What happens when she is forced to play hero, and find out why she became a villain in the first place
1. Shego To The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kim Possible, they belong to the Disney Company

This is sort of my take on the episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender titled "Zuko Alone." Some of it is influenced by that, others are not.

Chapter 1: Shego To The Rescue

Life was going typical as is always done for Shego. Foiled again by Kim Possible, this time a plot with Monkey Fist, _working with a guy named Monkey Fist, I am getting desperate_. But Shego was able to get away, she was on the lamb from the cops in disguise. She was wearing a sports coat over her normal clothes, wearing a blonde wig, hoping not to be recognized by anyone. She found a small town in Nebraska called Mooseberg. She hoped to blend in, get some rest, before moving on her quest for villainous conquest. She had with her a few hundred dollars, she was able to steal from a Kim Possible foiled bank robbery. She was blending into the crowd on the streets when she heard something.

"Please leave me alone, get off of me please" a girl yelled out crying. "Don't fight it baby, you know you can't resist me baby" a man responded. A young girl who looked to be around 13 years old was being held against her will by 3 guys, all of whom looked to be a couple of years older, maybe 16 or 17 years old. "Please leave me alone" the girl pleaded. "Enough of this, who do you think your talking to" the man responded. "I think she is talking to a creep who doesn't know he is not wanted" someone said, it was Shego.

"Lady this is not any of your business" the man said. "Maybe so but I know this girl is asking you thugs to leave her alone, and I think you better" Shego said. "Okay lady you asked for it" the man motion to the other two guys with him. "Take care of this trouble maker" the man ordered. "The other two guys attacked Shego, despite the two on one advantage, Shego easily disposed of them with her martial arts skill. Shego than turned her attention to the leader of the 3 thugs. "You think you're so bad, take me on tough guy". Shego said to the man. "Lucky for you I am a gentleman, let's get out of here" he said to the other two guys. He looked at the young girl and said to her "This is not over" the 3 thugs left the area.

The towns people that saw it looked in amassment, as this outsider stood up to those 3 thugs, who they all apparently knew. "Wow you scared the you know what of Greg and the rest of those jerks" the girl said. "I am Amy." "I am Sheila" Shego said. "I never seen you before, your not from around here are you?" Amy said. "No I am here traveling on business" Shego said. "What kind of business?" Amy asked. Shego responded "I have to get going, it was nice meet you but I.." "No don't go after what you did for me, you have to come to my house, you can spent the night." Amy said. "I really got to get going." Shego said. But Amy insisted and grabbed her hand and they went to Amy's house. Shego had not done anything heroic in a long time, at the moment she remembered what it was like to be a hero, as part of a Superhero team Team Go with her 4 brothers.

_Flashback_

Shego was part of Team Go, a superhero team with her brothers. For some time, she wasn't really excited about being a superhero as her brother Hego, but she had already followed her brother's lead. She hated having to keep a secret identity. She wanted to just be a normal girl.

At Gotron High School she was just Sheila Gotrest. She was had her share of friends, she wasn't really an outgoing person. But there was one person that she liked a lot Scott McGurd, after what seemed like forever the two of them were a couple in their Senior year of high school. In the school hallway before class, "Did you hear, Team Go foiled another one of Mathter's plans" Scott said. "Oh really I didn't know" Shego said half blushing. "It would be so cool to have superpowers don't you think Sheila." Scott said. "I don't know, I think it has its drawbacks, like having to live a double life, and afraid that people would think you are freak if they know" Shego said. "I think if I knew someone with Team Go's powers that would be awesome" Scott said. Shego responded "Really Scott. I got something I want to tell..." but before she could finish the bell rang. "I got to go Sheila talk to you later" Scott said.

After school Scott and Shego were talking again. "Scott there is something I want to tell you." "Sheila wait there is something I want to ask you, after we graduate would you marry me?" Scott presented Shego with a ring. "I know it is not much of a ring, but when someday I will be able to afford you a ring you deserve I promise." "I don't care about the ring, I care about you, and Scott the answer it yes" Shego said trying to hold down the tears. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Scott asked. "Nothing that can't wait" Shego said

_End Of Flashback_

Shego arrived at Amy's house. Amy was the oldest of 3 girls, one of Amy sisters was 3 to 5 years old, while the other sister was a baby. Amy only had a mother. Amy told her family of what happened, and how Shego rescued her from those thugs. "Anyone that can stand up to those thugs, is all right in my book" Amy mother said. "Besides the 3 Romeos, I have noticed there aren't many men in this town" Shego said. "Our town is not very wealthy, Amy's father and the men of our town are minors digging for gold and oil up north. They have to leave the women an children behind until they found something. Our home is owned by the head of the gang you meet earlier. His name is Greg Oldermen, his family the wealthiest family in our town. He took advantage of his family's wealth to stay behind, and abuse his financial power to do whatever he wants in our town. His family loaned us money for our home, until we pay him back, he owns us" the mother said.

"Sheila what type of business do you again?" Amy asked. Shego hesitated on how to respond, when the mother said. "Amy we don't pride into other people's affairs. If she doesn't want to tell us, leave it be. You got that young lady." "Yes maim" Amy responded. There was a knock on the door, Amy's mom answered. It was Greg, the thug that was bothering Amy earlier.

"Well hello tenants I see you are late on your rent again" Greg said. "Greg you know these our hard times" the mother said. "Maybe for you, but not for me" Greg said. The mother responded "If your parents knew the way you conduct yourself, they would..." "Shut up" Greg yelled. "I own everything here, give me my rent by this Friday, or you will all be out on the streets" Greg said. Greg than noticed Shego there, the girl that embarrassed him earlier. "I am surprised to see you again. I am not mad about what happened earlier, in fact I like a woman that can plays dirty." Greg said. "You like to play dirty. How do you like to buried 6 feet under" Shego said. "This one's got a faints", Greg looked at the mother, "Remember get me my rent money or else" Greg said as he exited.


	2. What A Girl Needs To Know

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kim Possible. They are property of the Disney Company

Chapter 2: What A Girl Needs To Know

As Greg headed home, he walked by the grocery store, when something caught his eye, it was a picture on the window. It was a wanted poster of Shego. Greg read the writing on the poster. "Shego Wanted In 12 States For Various Crimes. Reward $100,000." Greg said to himself. "$100,000 it looks like those losers can make me some money after all."

Back at Amy's house, Shego was staying in the guest room getting ready to go to sleep, when Amy walked in. "Those moves you did on Greg and his thugs were awesome, are you some sort of crime fighter?, it is like you have done this before." Amy asked.

_Flashback_

When Shego told her brother the news, they were not to happy. "Sheila your part of Team Go, you can't marry Scott, what if he finds out your secret" Hego said. "I am going to tell him, he loves me for me" Shego said. "You can't tell him either, you have to keep your identity a secret. If he knew, he might not accept you. He might expose us all to the world. It is part of being a superhero." "I never asked to be a superhero. You wanted to be a superhero Hego. You pressured into this line of work. I hate giving and giving, and not getting anything in return" Shego said. "Guys we have to get to work. The Mathter is headed towards the First Go Bank" Mego interrupted. "Okay lets go team go" Hego said. Shego did not feel like going on another mission, but she went, because it is her responsibility, what choice did she have?

_End Of Flashback_

"I just know how to take care of my self" Shego said. "I wish I could do that. Could you teach me everything you know?" Amy said. "I can't teach you everything I know, some of which are inborn to me, but I could teach you a little self defense, because a girl needs to know that more than anyone." Shego said. Shego spent the next hour or so, teaching Amy some of her martial arts moves. When they were finished, Amy said "Wow thanks Sheila, it is nice to have a big sister for once." Amy hugged Shego. It could her off guard, she was not used to anyone showing love and affection towards her, not in a long time. "Well than you better head to bed okay" Shego said. Amy agreed, and they both went to sleep.

The next day Amy went to the market to pick up groceries. She walking by a corner, she was ambushed by Greg and his gang. "Hello Amy it is a pleasure to see you again" Greg said. Amy was to scared to use the martial arts she learned, before she know it, Greg's thugs grabbed her.


	3. The Showdown, I Mean Shedown

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kim Possible. The show and its characters belong to the Disney Channel

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll make up for it with this long chapter. This story is not that long it was not intended to be long. We got a couple of chapters to go. But I hope the quality will make up for quantity.

Chapter 3: The Showdown, I Mean Shedown

Shego was ready to leave, and get out on her way. But she wanted to say goodbye to Amy before she left. She asked Amy's mom, if she seen her. Amy' mom told Shego she had not seen Amy, last she saw him, she went to the market. _Splatttttt!_

A rock fell through the window with a note attached to him. Amy's mom read the note. As she was reading, she busted into tears screaming for her daughter. "What is it, what is wrong?" Shego asked. "It is Greg, he has taken Amy. He said he is holding her as collateral until he gets the money we owe him." as she started to cry hysterically. "Why don't you call the police?" Shego asked. "You don't understand, if we call the police, Greg will throw Amy in the woods or something, and I'll never get her back. To convict Greg with his wealth and power, you need airtight evidence." "Throwing a rock with a kidnap note is not enough evidence. What is this L.A.?" Shego said. Shego continued on "where does this Greg guy live? I bet he is holding Amy there." "2 blocks east on 4587 Road St. why do you ask?" "I am going to pay our friend Greggy a little visit."

_Flashback_

The Mathter and his henchmen were at the bank, since the bank was closed, they were trying to break the door down. "Once I subtract all of this money from the bank. I will add it all to our pockets. Than we will divide them amongst ourselves, but my share will multiply by 2 of what you all get, since I am the boss." Mathter said. "Not tonight Mathter, you and your men will be addition the Go City prison" Hego said. "Team Go" the Mathter said. "Not this time, my loyal math men subtract them from the world." Team Go and the Mathter gang fought.

As this was happening, Scott was walking from his after school job, and saw his heroes Team Go in action. He hid under a bush, and watched the proceedings. _This is so cool_ Scott thought. He noticed something the female member of Team Go was wearing the same ring he gave to his girlfriend. As it usual happens, Team Go won easily, and was able to tie up the Mathter and his gang, and sent them to prison. "Well you guys can do the math, and add how long your sentences will be." Hego said, as the Mathter and his henchmen were tied, ready to be taken from the police station. "Sheila it's you." Scott said jumping out of the bushes. Shego was in shock, Scott found out her secret. "Scott I can explain" Shego said. But Scott ran off.

_End Of Flashback_

At Greg's house, Greg and his thugs was holding Amy captive, just as Shego susceptive. Gerg's house a cross between a nice house and a manson. It was not quite as fancy as a manson, but compered to everyone else in town, it was manson. It has some nice furnature, in his living room was a painting of Greg's parents. No one knows what happened to Greg's parents, just one day they left town, and Greg had control of the family forturne.

In Greg's basement, which was quite big of a basement Amy was tied up to a chair. "You never get away with this you grease head" Amy said to Greg. "But I will you see I am about to make a lot of money." "We don't have the money to pay all that we owe you. If we did, we would pay you. You're kidnapping me for something that we don't have. How stupid are you?" "Amy Amy sweet Amy, you just don't get it." "If Sheila finds you guys, you are going to pay." "I expect your friend to show up to rescue you; it is all part of my plan. Your hero is nothing but a criminal." Greg showed Amy, a wanted poster of Shego, as he continued on his rant. "You see I am using you as the bait which is what girls are only useful for, anyway use you as bait to lure her here and capture her. With the reward money I get, I will become wealthier and thus more powerful in this hick town." Amy was shocked, her friend, the person that she bonded with, was a criminal, wanted in 12 states. She didn't know what to think.

Just than there was blast on the door, it was Shego. "Finally my meal ticket is here." Greg said. "Let Amy go" Shego commanded. "I will but not before I capture you, and collect my money." Greg showed Shego the wanted poster of her. "You want to play hero, who are you kidding, you nothing but a criminal, low life, that is wasted on this world." Shego looked at Amy, Amy turned away from her with a disappointed look on her face. Shego responded to Greg's statement. "You are right, I am a criminal and that is what I am, I have done a lot of low things, but I never raped anyone, bully a defenseless family, or some of the other low things you have done, Amy I know I let you down, but I don't want you to continued to be harassed by this scum back. Amy I am sorry." "It is okay, I don't know what lead you to this life of crime, but I know deep down Sheila or should I say Shego, there is good inside of you." Amy said. "Oh that is so touching" Greg said sarcastically crying. "But I have money to make. Boys get her."

Greg's two henchmen, had knifes in their hand, and attacked Shego. The first thug charged at Shego, but she moved out of the way, and he fell on a table. Shego and the other thug fought, after a few exchanges of blows, Shego throw the knife away, and throw the thug on top of the other thug. Greg's two henchmen were knocked out. "Well pretty boy, are you finally going to cash the check, you big mouth wrote?" Shego asked. "That is it, you are going down you waste of life." Greg pulled out a knife, bigger than the knives his two henchmen had. He charged Shego with his knife, the two of them fought for what seemed like hours. Greg kept trying to stab Shego, but kept on missing. Shego like wise was trying to hit Greg with her green glowing rays, but kept on missing. Finally Shego gave Greg a martial arts kick, and knocked him down. With Greg down, Shego released Amy, as Shego turned her attention to Greg, the two henchmen came to, they were going to blindside Shego, when Amy kicked one thug in the face, and in midair kicked the other thug in the face, knocking them both out. Shego gave a look of approval to Amy, and instructed her to go call the police. Amy rushed up the stairs to get help.

_Flashback_

Shego went to Scott's house to try to explain this. She knocked on the door, pleading for Scott to answer. He finally did. "Scott I am sorry you had to find out this way, I was going to tell you." Scott interrupted, "When Sheila? When our children have superpower? You kept this from me. I can't trust you anymore." "Scott please give me another chance, I am still the same Sheila you have known all this time." Shego said as tears were falling down her face. "No your not, all this time I have been dating a monster. You are not the normal I fell in love with. You're a monster Sheila a monster." Scott closed the door.

Shego returned to the Go City bank. She looked at the ring Scott gave her, and took it off. She thought about the words Scott said to her. _You're a monster Sheila a monster._ She threw the ring forward. "I'll show him a monster. I'll show everyone a monster." Shego used her powers to break into the bank, and commit her first crime. It was the start of a new career for her, and a new chapter in her life.

_End Of Flashback_

Greg to up and was furious, "You little snot noise punk, I am done playing games, I am going to finish you off." Greg charged again, he grabbed Shego and the two of them wrestled, none of them able to get the upper hand when Greg said, "Give it up, it is over monster." Upon hearing that Shego was enraged, she grabbed Greg by the neck, and lifted him in the air, and began to strangle him, she than throw Greg across the room Shego than hit Greg with a glowing green blast. "Now it is over you son of a b."


	4. Shego's Path

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kim Possible. The show and its characters belong to the Disney Channel

Chapter 4: Shego's Path

Amy returned with the police, she told the police that Greg and his henchmen kidnapped her. Outside Greg and his henchmen were being put into the police van, Greg yelled at Shego. "When my lawyers are through, I'll be out in no time. This is not over. You will pay for this. You waste of life will pay. You hear me; you have not heard the last of Greg Oldermen." After Greg and his thugs were put into the police van, one of the police officers talked to Amy and a still disguised Shego. "You know there is word that a dangerous fugitive might be in this area. Have you seen this person?" The officer asked, and presented a wanted poster of Shego. Shego gulp, as she thought Amy was going to turn in. "No officer I have not seen her" Amy said. "No me either officer." Shego said stuttering. "Okay we will be on way now." The officers got in the van and drove away.

"Why didn't you turn me in?" Shego asked "Because I meant when I said, there was good inside you. I also meant when I said, you are the closest thing to a big sister. I know you have to go, but whatever direction you decide to take in life, remember that it is your choice." Amy hugged Shego goodbye. However this time, Shego was not so uncomfortable with this showing of affection towards her. Shego went on her way. As Amy walked home, she noticed in her pocket were a few hundred dollars, enough money to get buy for the time being.

_Flashback_

Hego and other members of Team Go woke up as it was a normal day. They turned on the news to hear that the Go City bank they were protecting was robbed. "But how?" Mego asked. The newsman reported _The Go City banked was robbed last night. Police found the safe was destroyed by some green substance._ "We foiled Mathter That fein just doesn't give up. to the Go Chamber" Hego said. As the members of the superhero team meet in the Go chamber, Hego realised something was astray. Than they realised what the problem was, Shego was no where to be found. The 4 brothers went into her room to see if she was there. Shego was not there, but on her pellow was a note.

_Dear Brothers,_

_I can't do this superhero thing anymore. I have decided to choose another path, a path that differs from yours. When you watch the news you will know what I mean. I have left Go City for good, because I just can't face you guys. As much as you guys irritate me, and as much as I hated what you all forced me to do, I will also be your sister. I will never forget you guys, and you will also have a place in my heart._

_Love,_

_Shelia_

_End Of Flashback_

Shego continued her journey on the lamb, she thought about all of the things Amy said to her, when her cell phone rang. "Hello who is this? You have another plan to take over the world, and rid us of Kim Possible. You need my help? Well..." Shego hesitated to give the caller an answer. Finally she said "Okay I am in, I'll see you in a few days. Yeah yeah rule the world." Shego said sarcastically. She hung up the phone, Shego an expression of doubt on her face. She thought of what Amy had told her, did she make the right decision? she thought to herself. as she continued to walk.

The End

I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it was a very short story, but it was always meant to be. However I am working on sequel, that will be much longer, and hopefully you will enjoy as well.


End file.
